icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2016 University Cup
This is the 2016 tournament for the University Cup, the CIS men's hockey championship. It was played at Halifax, Nova Scotia and was hosted by Saint Mary's University. There were three qualifiers from the OUA and two qualifiers each from the CWUAA and the AUS (in addition to the host team). Return to the University Cup page. Or go back to 2015. Or go ahead to 2017. Or go across to one of the conferences: 2015-16 CWUAA Season 2015-16 OUA Season 2015-16 AUS Season Tournament Quarter-finals :March 17: Saskatchewan Huskies 3 - Carleton Ravens 2 (4 ot) : CIS Boxscore :March 17: St. Francis Xavier X-Men 6 - Alberta Golden Bears 2 : CIS Boxscore :March 18: UNB Varsity Reds 5 - Western Ontario Mustangs 1 : CIS Boxscore :March 18: Saint Mary's Huskies 3 - UQTR Patriotes 2 : CIS Boxscore Semi-finals :March 19: St. Francis Xavier X-Men 3 - Saskatchewan Huskies 2 (3 ot) : CIS Boxscore : Sportsnet U Highlights :March 19: UNB Varsity Reds 4 Saint Mary's Huskies 0 : CIS Boxscore : Sportsnet U Highlights : Sportsnet Daily Recap Bronze Medal Game :March 20: Saint Mary's Huskies 5 - Saskatchewan Huskies 2 : CIS Boxscore Final :March 20: UNB Varsity Reds 3 - St. Francis Xavier X-Men 1 : CIS Boxscore : Sportsnet U Highlights Awards All-Canadians 1st Team *G - Jordon Cooke - Saskatchewan - 2 - Leduc, Alta. - Arts & Science *D - Samuel Labrecque - McGill - 5 - Granby, Que. - Arts *D - Jordan Murray - UNB - 3 - Riverview, N.B. - Kinesiology *F - Guillaume Asselin - UQTR - 3 - Quebec City, Que. - Business Admin. *F - Eric Locke - StFX - 2 - Toronto, Ont. - Human Kinetics *F - Tyler Fiddler - Mount Royal - 5 - Prince Albert, Sask. - Business Admin. All-Canadians 2nd Team *G - Kevin Bailie - Queen's - 3 - Belleville, Ont. - Arts & Science *D - Jordan Rowley - Alberta - 5 - Edmonton, Alta. - Business *D - Matthew Pufahl - Acadia - 2 Saskatoon, Sask. - Community Develop. *F - Colin Behenna - Waterloo - 4 - Waterloo, Ont. - Math & Business *F - Jordan DePape - Manitoba - 3 - Winnipeg, Man. - Arts *F - Alex Saulnier - Moncton - 3 - Cap-Pelé, N.B. - MBA All-Rookie Team *G - Sébastien Auger - UQTR - 1 St-Augustin-de-Demaures, Que. - Pers. Certificat *D - Dominic Talbot-Tassi - McGill - 1 Mascouche, Que. - Engineering *D - Adam Henry - Manitoba - 1 Winnipeg, Man. - University 1 *F - Brett Welychka - Carleton - 1 - London, Ont. - Arts *F - Kohl Bauml - Saskatchewan - 1 - Saskatoon, Sask. - Business *F - Phil Gadoury - Dalhousie - 1 - Montreal, Que. - Commerce Rookie of the Year *Brett Welychka, Carleton Defenceman of the Year *Jordan Murray, UNB Goaltender of the Year ''' *Jordon Cooke, Saskatchewan '''Player of the Year *Guillaume Asselin, UQTR Most Sportsmanlike Player *Elgin Pearce, Calgary Student-Athlete Community Service Award *Nathan Chiarlitti, StFX Coach of the Year *Brad Peddle, StFX External Links *CIS Men's Hockey Site *University Cup Site Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:2016 in hockey